<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The After Party by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007900">The After Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Date [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, F/M, steam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire from earlier was still there in her eyes, mirroring his. Suddenly Nick really needed to get them out of there.<br/>Alternate ending to Blind Date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Date [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't get this ending out of my head after finishing Blind Date so I decided an alternate ending was in order.<br/>Everything in italics is the same as the original story, after that is all alternate ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The rest of their meal was spent with easy conversation flowing between them. Ellie laughed and felt her heart swell when Nick requested the dessert menu without even having to ask her. They ended up sharing a chocolate lava cake, although Ellie ended up eating more than he did but he had no complaints, especially when she ended up with a dab of chocolate sauce on her nose. Ellie gave him an odd look when he started laughing and pointing to his nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nick, what is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You, you have some chocolate on your nose.” He was still laughing then as she squeaked out his name, picking up her napkin to clean it off but only making it worse. Laughter slowing down, Nick reached out his hand to still hers, taking the napkin and gently wiping away the chocolate mess. “There ya go. Much better.” </em>
</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both starting to lean in when the waiter appeared, breaking the moment once again. Nick cursed under his breath and turned to respond to him while Ellie took a deep breath to compose herself. They were finally alone again and Nick turned toward his date. The fire from earlier was still there in her eyes, mirroring his. Suddenly Nick really needed to get them out of there. “Ready to go?” Ellie nodded and Nick stood up, taking her hand in his.</p><p>They both felt a fire burning as they walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand and it just intensified when Nick let go and wrapped his arm around her waist instead, coming to rest where a previously unknown cutout of her dress was. A tingle ran through her where his hand was touching bare skin and she shivered involuntarily, causing him to pull her into his side tighter. Feeling brave, Ellie dipped her hand that had been on his waist just under the waistband of his jeans. A sharp breath left his lips as he felt her fingertips caressing the skin of his hip and he picked up the pace, needing to get them somewhere private.</p><p>After what felt like forever they arrived at his Jeep and he spun them around, placing her back against the passenger side door. Looking into her eyes for confirmation, her nod was all he needed to dive in, kissing her with passion as he pressed her against the car. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling gently while hers went to his hips and under his shirt, tracing patterns on his skin. A moan escaped her when suddenly his lips were off hers and trailing down her neck and it was then she realized they were very much in public.</p><p>“Nick.” Her whisper of his name in his ear urged him on until she was tugging on his hair to pull his mouth away. “Nick.” This time the voice was more firm and he leaned back, trying to catch his breath. “Can we take this someplace more private?” She watched as his eyes lit up and a growl left him.</p><p>“Meet me at my place?” Ellie shook her head and, although she was the one to suggest it, he became momentarily worried that she no longer wanted this.</p><p>“I uh, I don’t have my truck. I took a cab.” Nick smiled then, backing up and going to open the passenger door.</p><p>“Well then, shall we?” Climbing in she smiled and watched as Nick walked around to the driver’s side. Getting in, he immediately turned his music on and Ellie laughed as she recognized the song as the one he danced to in the bullpen. A blush rose up on her cheeks as she remembered the way his hips moved to the beat before it turned to excitement at the very real reality of seeing what else those hips can do soon.</p><p>As he pulled away, heading to her apartment, Nick chanced a glance at Ellie. He smirked at the redness of her cheeks before reaching over to place his hand above her knee, just where her dress ended. She felt heat pool in her belly as his hand drifted upward and suddenly she remembered that she had planned for a blind date where it didn’t end in this when she was getting dressed. Mentally cursing herself, she thought about the plain black underwear she was wearing and wished she would’ve put more thought into it. That thought quickly left her mind when suddenly she felt his hand just inches from where she wanted him and she had to suck in a deep breath.</p><p>Needing to get back at him for torturing her, she reached across the console and ran her hand over his torso, stopping just short of his belt. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she moved her hand down to unbuckle his belt, smirking at his sharp gasp. Just as she was about to move to his button they pulled up to her apartment and Nick threw the Jeep in park, rushing out and yanking her door open. Body humming in anticipation, Ellie stepped out of the Jeep and grabbed his hand, leading him up the steps.</p><p>Distracted by his hard body pressing against her back, she was barely able to get the door open before crashing her lips back on his and pushing him against her door. Her hands resumed their former position and went to his pants, unbuttoning them and watching as they fell to the ground before cupping him through his boxers. Letting out a moan, his hands went to the zipper on her dress, sliding it down painstakingly slowly. She sighed when he slipped it off her shoulders and it pooled on the floor at her feet.</p><p>Ellie went momentarily shy as he looked her over until she saw Nick’s eyes go impossibly dark before grabbing her ass and lifting her up, her legs going around his waist. She had just gotten his shirt off when his lips started making a path down her neck.</p><p>“Nick?” His resulting hum made her tingle and press her pelvis into his. “Bedroom.”  Not wasting any time, Nick followed her instructions and walked them into her room. He sat her on her bed and watched as she reached back to undo her bra, letting it fall to the side. Eyes glued on her newly exposed skin, he missed her hand beckoning him closer until he was suddenly being pulled by the wrist until he was right in front of her.</p><p>“Ellie.” Her name fell from his lips as he watched her hands go to the waistband of his boxers as she looked up at him from under her lashes. Suddenly, her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she gave a firm tug, finally freeing him. She stared at him, now completely bare before her, until suddenly he knelt down and grabbed her calves, pulling her to the edge of the bed and yanking her panties down in one smooth motion.</p><p>“Nick.” She groaned out his name as her eyes closed in pleasure. She felt his hand get close, his mouth following its trail when suddenly he was gone. Opening her eyes she saw him standing over and slid up the bed, eyes begging him to follow. Not wasting any time, Nick crawled up the bed until he was hovering over her. Leaning down, he started to kiss her again before pausing, the need to get something off his chest greater.</p><p>“Ellie?” The look in her eyes as she looked up at him warmed his heart and gave him the push he needed. “I love you.” Eyes wide, a loving smile crossed her face and she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.</p><p>“I love you too Nick.” He leaned down then, pressing a kiss to her lips that became heated as her tongue tangled with his. When they were finally together, the sound of their moans were the only thing that filled the room.</p><p>Hours later they lay there, sweat cooling on their skin as Ellie laid her head on his chest, her hand tracing his muscles as his played with her hair.</p><p>When they first agreed to be set up on a blind date, they never knew it could end like this. Laying there in her bed, wrapped up in each other, they both knew this had been their last first date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse me while I hide away now...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>